


Lover of Mine

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, soft morning after engagement vibes, they have sex but im bad at writing it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke can't believe he's engaged to Ashton, he can't believe he gets to have this
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Lover of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I attempted to write smut and this is what happened instead which feels pretty on brand for me. So here's so soft morning vibes for them post engagement.

Luke can’t stop staring at his ring. He’s been awake for the last 30 minutes or so, just looking at his hand. Ashton’s curled up behind him, arm wrapped around Luke’s waist and face pressed to Luke’s neck as he sleeps, fulfilling his role as big spoon. Luke doesn’t know how Ashton can be asleep right now, when Luke’s practically vibrating with excitement. He still can’t believe that he’s  _ engaged _ , that Ashton’s his  _ fiancé _ . He still can’t believe, after all this time, that Ashton’s his, that Ashton’s picked him and that now they get to spend the rest of their lives together. It makes him giddy to think about, that they’re planning their lives together and that it includes each other.

Luke never thought he would get this, get to have Ashton as all his, forever and ever. He’s always imagined that Ashton would get bored of him eventually, run out of patience with Luke and his moods, with his feelings, with  _ him.  _ Luke loves Ashton, it comes as naturally as breathing sometimes, the constant steady nature of their relationship, of their love. Luke’s never doubted that Ashton loves him, but they’ve known each other since they were kids practically. Luke’s always figured that eventually Ashton would find someone  _ better _ , more adventurous and free, with less baggage than Luke. Someone that Ashton doesn’t have to coddle, who doesn’t spend days locked in their room in the dark refusing to leave because the world feels too heavy. 

Luke does though. Luke gets Ashton, gets all the parts of him for as long as they live. He gets Ashton, with his constant energy and love, who takes on the world with a sense of purpose and determination, who always knows what Luke needs and how to help him, who’s a morning person, who sings off key when it’s just for Luke, dancing in their kitchen just to make Luke laugh. He just gets  _ Ashton _ . 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Ashton mumbles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s bare shoulder where his shirt has slipped down. Luke hums, pushing back into Ashton, trying to burrow into him. He can feel the warmth of Ashton’s skin, Ashton’s fingers squeezing Luke’s hips. It grounds Luke, reminds him that this is real, he’s real, their love is real. 

Luke rolls over, grinning at Ashton when they come face to face. He presses a kiss to the tip of Ashton’s nose, going cross eyed as he does it. Ashton laughs, pressing a kiss to Luke’s temple. 

“I’m just thinking about our engagement. We have to call my family, and your family, and Michael and Calum. We have to tell the whole world. We’re going to get  _ married _ ,” Luke whispers the last part, pushing gently at Ashton’s shoulder till they roll over. Luke straddles Ashton’s hips, laughing breathlessly when Ashton rubs his fingers into the curve of Luke’s waist, where he’s most sensitive. Luke feels hazy this morning, drunk on love and the way the opal of his ring sparkles in the early morning light. The ring feels right, loosens something in his lungs, let’s him exhale in a way he didn’t know he needed to. Ashton’s framed in sunlight, Luke’s own Apollo, glowing and bright. He’s smiling softly up at Luke, playing with the ring on Luke’s finger. 

“Fiancé,” Ashton says, pressing a kiss to the palm of Luke’s hand. Luke giggles, leaning down to kiss Ashton, deepening the kiss when Ashton opens his mouth. 

“Fiancé,” Luke whispers against Ashton’s lips when they separate. Ashton whines a little, pressing his face into Luke’s neck and kissing him. Luke squirms, half hard and giddy, knowing that if he pushes Ashton he can get fucked, live in Ashton’s love, before he has to start making announcements. The world feels hazy, liminal here in their bedroom, just the two of them pressed close together. Luke wants to bask in the warmth and love of the room.

Ashton seems to have the same idea, grinding his hips up against Luke’s ass, sweatpants material rubbing against the cotton of Luke’s panties, dick half hard as well. Luke whines again, nuzzling into Ashton’s neck, trying to meet Ashton’s thrusts. It’s sloppy, the both of them too caught up in their emotions to try for precision. 

Ashton lifts Luke up a little bit, taking his weight off Ash’s hips, so that he can push himself back, propping himself back against the headboard, pulling Luke into his lap. Luke drapes his arms around Ashton’s neck, playing with Ashton’s hair as they kiss again. 

It’s soft and slow, no sense of urgency to their movements. They keep grinding against each other, kissing in short bursts. It’s enough, pressed this close, breathing in each other. Luke tugs on Ashton’s hair a bit, giggles when Ashton moans softly into his mouth, tightening his grip of Luke’s thighs. He rubs his thumbs along the back of Luke’s knees, causing Luke’s breath to catch as Ashton touches him where he’s most sensitive. 

Luke nuzzles into Ashton’s neck, listening to Ashton breathe in and out, feel his heartbeat. Ashton turns his head, pressing a kiss to Luke’s curls, as he keeps up his pace of grinding gently into Luke. It’s nice, getting to have this moment, where Luke feels like he could crawl into Ashton, live inside, live in Ashton’s love forever. Luke grinds back onto Ashton, feeling him inhale sharply, let out a shaky breath. 

Ashton nips along Luke’s jawline, sucking a bruise onto the edge of his jaw, just under his ear. Luke moans, tugging at Ashton’s curls again, just to feel him nip harder. 

“Can I…” Ashton mumbles, pressing Luke back in his lap, moving his hands up to Luke’s hips to squeeze as he tries to move Luke closer to his dick. Luke nods, giggly and happy in a way that reminds him of being a teenager, living out of hotel rooms and suitcases, drunk on new love. It’s how Luke feels now, after all these years, as Ashton leans away, fumbling for the lube they keep in the night stand, Luke propping himself up, so he can wiggle out of his underwear, nearly tipping himself over as he pulls them off. Ashton laughs, full bodied and loud, as he catches Luke, steadying him and pulling his own pants down. He coats his fingers in lube, working them into Luke. Luke hums, pressing down into them, trying to match Ashton’s rhythm as Ashton opens him up. 

Luke pulls Ashton into a kiss, cupping Ashton’s face in his hands, swiping his thumbs over Ash’s cheeks. Ashton hums, moving his other hand to brush his fingers through Luke’s hair, traces the shell of his ear. 

Ashton must decide at some point that Luke’s open enough, squeezes more lube onto his palm and slicks himself up. He gripes Luke’s hips, guiding Luke down onto his dick. Luke sighs, griping Ashton’s wrist with one hand, the headboard with the other. Ashton grins, starting a pace before slipping a hand down Luke and rubbing his dick. Luke whines, grinding down harder. 

They move in sync, gasping when they hit each other’s spots. Luke’s hazy at the edges, the light still glinting off his ring, trapped at the center of Ash’s focus. Luke tightens his grip on Ash, thrilled when he squeezes Luke’s hip back. 

Luke can feel he’s on the edge, close to tipping over. He leans forward, capturing Ashton’s lips in a kiss. 

“I love you so much,” he mumbles out, breathing the words onto Ashton’s lips. Ashton moans, bucking up once as he cums. Luke would laugh at Ashton, cumming from something so soft and ordinary, if he wasn’t so close to the edge himself, squirming as Ashton’s hand works faster. 

“I love you Sunshine,” Ashton breathes out, twisting his wrist so Luke’s cumming over Ashton’s hand. He buries his face in Ashton’s neck, slumped forward as he tries to get his bearings. 

“Let me get up so I can get a cloth,” Ashton mumbles, nudging at Luke. 

“Too much work.”

“I’ll go make us breakfast. Let you eat it in bed while you call the whole world.” 

Luke hums, “Will you bring me fruit?”

Ashton huffs, “I’ll bring you fruit and I’ll put caramel in your coffee and I’ll even put Nutella on your toast.”

Luke giggles, nodding. He lets Ashton move him off his lap, press him down gently into the sheets, kissing him once before he crawls out of bed. Petunia bursts into the room once Ashton opens the door. Luke squeals, scooping her up and pressing kisses to her forehead while she licks his face. Ashton comes back with a cloth, smiling softly when he sees Luke and Petunia.

“What?” Luke asks when Petunia settles down next to Luke, huffing.

“Nothing, I just can’t believe I can call you my fiancé,” Ashton says, cleaning Luke up, blushing at the confession. Luke tugs Ashton in for a kiss.

“You’re the love of my life. Who else would I want to spend it with except for you, darling?”

Ashton smiles at Luke, fond, before he presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek, “I’ll be back with food. Don’t call our parents until I get back.”

“Can I text Mikey and Cal?” Luke asks, making sure to use his pleading face. Ashton huffs, nodding, as he leaves the room.

Luke grabs his phone, unlocking it to take a photo and send it to their group chat. Michael and Calum respond within minutes, happiness and congratulations pouring through the messages, Michael begging to let Moose, South, and Duke be part of the wedding party, Calum demanding to know whose best man he gets to be. Luke smiles, assuring them that the dogs can be and that he has to talk to Ashton about best man positions (Luke already knows though, that Michael will be his and Calum will be Ashton’s. It just feels  _ right _ ).

He’s propped up against their pillows, petting Petunia with one hand and texting about wedding plans he hasn’t even made (it’s determined that blue should be their wedding color and that they have to get married in Australia close to their birthdays) when Ashton comes back into the room, holding a tray of food and grinning. Luke drops his phone, making grabby hands at Ashton until he comes close enough to hand Luke his coffee. Luke hums in happiness when he takes the first sip, tastes the caramel and coconut milk that Ashton’s turned him on to. Ashton balances the tray, climbing into bed next to Luke and snuggling into his side. Luke grabs a piece of toast, taking a bite before kissing Ashton. Ashton hums gently into the kiss before pulling back to look at Luke.

“Did you tell the guys?”

“Yes. They’re demanding to be a part of the wedding planning already.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. We can finish eating and call Australia. We can call your parents if you want,” Ashton says. Luke nods, taking a sip of coffee.

“I love you,” Luke says, leaning back into Ashton, wrapping his hands around his mug. Ashton presses a kiss to the top of Luke’s head, tapping a finger against his ring. 

“You’re being very sappy this morning.”

“I’m just happy and in love. Besides you can’t tease me you asked me to marry you.”

“Sap,” Ashton says, kissing Luke’s temple when he huffs in mock outrage. Luke doesn’t mind though. He’s happy here, content to live in Ashton’s love forever and ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
